


Magpies

by SkyKathryn



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time the Gods wanted the humans to win. Original Drabble of why I love magpies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magpies

There was a time long ago that the Gods favoured the humans. They wanted them to survive. To win and prosper over the barren lands that they had created to make an entertaining battleground for them to witness.   
That time is long gone.   
The created the world to be full of danger and peril. They created animals that would rip a human in half with a single claw and beasts so big their breath alone could melt skin from bone. They made the land hard and the crops weak, the sun blinding and rains few and far between. They made food scarce and clean water virtually impossible to find. But they did want a good show.   
They forged humans that would be filled with some desire to live, to breed and send their children into the wilderness set before them to reap the spoils of the war they started with nature. The only thing they knew was surviving. And that's how the Gods liked it.   
But after a few centuries they grew weary of seeing small men slaughtered day after day and decided to intervene. Only, this was not accounted for in the original creation plan. The humans were afraid of the thunder that shook the land when the Gods talked to them, terrified of the winds that encased the world when the Gods shouted, the fires that sprung from their anger. But after a while the Gods grew smart, sending small gifts like extra rainfall to grow crops when they were happy, making small storms when they were not. But they wante to help more.   
They created a small bird. A bird that could understand them, that could talk back and reply. The gods designed the messenger bird.   
Too soon after the bird was created there was an army on the battle with a dragon. The Gods decided to intervene.   
They sent the handsome black and white bird soaring from the heavens to the earth, a warning of the dragons hidden powers on thief tongues, but the flight from A to B had its own effects.   
The birds mouths were filled with acid hide in rain clouds, their eyes burned by reflective rays of the sun, they lost the ability to fly through to the heavens and the chance to speak in the native tongue. But they could still hear the Gods soft whispers on the breeze.   
Not long after the humans started noticing a pattern. The magpies had created a system to communicate with them. When things were good two magpies sat by, when things were going to end badly only one.  
if there was going to be a male heir to the name there would be four sat apon the house, if it a girl three.  
after time the magpies were considered an omen from the Gods, and those who salute he Gods appease the Gods.


End file.
